Union
by brightspark
Summary: Zell thinks over what used to bug him about Squall and Seifer's relationship. Zell's POV. SeiferxSquall. From my roleplay timeline, just after a big battle, and after Squall and Seifer leave Garden. Revised a little.


Stronger together. That's what they are.

I'm finding it very difficult to really get all the whys and wherefores of their whole relationship. I mean, they hated each other only a year ago; they seemed to hate each other only months ago. But then there were moments when Squall certainly didn't seem to hate Seifer, nothing that strong, nothing, perhaps, in that direction.

But nothing like he feels now. Right?

But then, everyone knows they've been in love since they were children. Selphie knows all this better than me, I lost Squall's confidence and best friendship when I reacted so badly to his relationship with Seifer... but I truly couldn't help it. I don't think it's really the fact that they're gay that bugs me. It's the fact that they are them. They were sworn rivals, or so we all thought. And the scars they wear on their foreheads... surely they'd hate each other for that marring of their faces?

Seifer has such patience with Squall, too. Patience that not even Rinoa could have, but then, he never liked her anyway. Maybe because Squall and Seifer really do... really do love each other, maybe it's that I'm wrong and Squall and Seifer never hated each other.

Damn, it's so confusing. Why couldn't they stick to being what they were before? But really, from what I hear, they were never just that. Seifer remembered, even if Squall didn't, so it wasn't pure rivalry between them, wasn't...

I don't even know where I'm going with this.

Watching them fight together - instead of against each other - is truly awe inspiring. I didn't have much time to observe them during the battle, except when they came to help my squad - I haven't forgiven Xu for that yet - but what I did see...

Squall, turning from one attacker to thrust his sword right through a man about to attack Seifer. Seifer, taking down one man that had cornered Squall while Squall took the other. Blades raising and falling together, when they first went on the attack, their squad cutting neatly through the front ranks. Almost breath taking, in the way they synchronised, in the way they flawlessly worked together. More amazing than when they used to fight against each other is their union when they fight side by side.

I don't think I truly believed, until that day on the battle field, that they loved each other. But it's undeniable.

I watched them, at the end of the battle. Neither of them hurt, covered in their enemies' blood, they stood together and watched the battlefield. SeeD fought for them, I think - I know I did, fought to force the enemy to leave them alone. Surely after all they'd been through since they were kids they deserved to be together now, whatever had happened in between that made one a hero and the other a disgrace...

Squall watched the last of the battle sadly, almost guiltily, and I swear Seifer looked the same. He had his arms around Squall, supporting him. They looked... strong. The only way to describe it. They looked as if, no matter what, they'd be together and they'd live through whatever that battlefield possibly had to throw at them and more. Squall has always looked a little fragile, because he's so thin - not weak, but thin - and so pale, fragile but dangerous, and Seifer has always looked... somewhat threatening. But together, they just looked strong.

No matter what life throws at them from now on, I think, they're stronger together than they ever were apart.

And God help the man who dares to try and part them. I tried, I guess, by being rude and horrible to Squall, and by being even ruder to Seifer, and all it got me was my ass kicked.

I think it was in the infirmary, both after Seifer kicked my ass and after the battle, that I came to think up all this tangled mess, and decided that the thought of Squall Leonhart and Seifer Almasy together isn't all that bad. And that, really, I kind of miss having them both around. When they want to come back, I don't think I'll be alone in helping them. I'd give my life for those guys, now I've seen them together. Maybe they're a lesson to us all, I don't know.

I love those guys, I guess, but I'll still kick their asses if they ever start making out in front of me again, drunk or not.

Mind you, I won't be seeing them for them to do that.

Shit. I miss them. 


End file.
